1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a method of coating bullets to reduce the "leading effect" thereof on bores of firearms through which the bullet is projected and to a means of preventing fouling of automated equipment used for loading bullets into shell casings therefor.
It is a common practice in loading bullets into shell cases to coat each bullet, prior to loading, with a lubricant to reduce the "leading effect" of the bullet on the bore of the firearm through which the bullet is projected. The most commonly used lubricant is beeswax which presents a problem in that a residue of the beeswax slowly builds up on the loading mechanism of automatic equipment used to load the bullets into the shell cases. This residue eventually clogs the mechanism to the point that it requires curtailment of production for the purpose of disassembling the loading equipment for cleaning.
It has remained a problem to find suitable compositions for coating bullets without at the same time creating problems in use of automated loading equipment.